Attack on Pokemon
by JailBr3ak3r
Summary: Hey guys! So this is a great idea and I hope you all enjoy, just two things to know while reading this. First off the characters are all 16, just for some reason I can't discuss but that s that, and second is thta I'm going to change some height for some of the pokemon to help the story, but I hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I slowly opened my eyes. The sun was shining in my room from the window, and it was inviting me to get up. It was a welcoming look, made me happy. I rolled on my arm and looked around my room. It was small, just a twin bed and wood desk, but then I looked at my alarm. It said 11:20. I then thought, was something going on today? My eyes went wide, today was the day. I jumped out of bed causing my sheets to go in the middle of the room but I didn't care, I ran to the closet. "Shit shit shit." I said to myself, how could I sleep in, today of all days! I thought to myself. I was flipping through clothes, but I found something I liked. I pulled out a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and a blue short sleeve jacket, then I got my bag. I was then desperately trying to pull up my jeans while stumbling around the room, but I pulled them up and slipped on my shirt. I then put on the jacket and put the bag on my back. I then ran out the door. I was so fast I fell on the ground, but then I looked up across the hall to see mikasa's room was empty and so was Mom and Dad's. "Shit!" I yelled. I then was going to run the stairs but rolled down them, I then landed on my back with my head facing the kitchen. I looked up and I saw Mikasa and Mom at the table camly eating breakfast, and Armin was next to them with a stopwatch. "And that was precisely two minutes from when we heard you crash out of bed,that's a record, congratulations Eren." Armin said joking. I just leaned my head back and sighed. "You did this, didn't you." I say pointing at Mikasa but not looking at her. "Maybe, it's actually 10:20, so we have forty minutes." Mikasa says laughing.

I then stumble up and looked at them. Mikasa was wearing those jean shorts with the pockets coming out the bottom, a red athletic shirt, her red scarf, and a bag across her shoulder that went down to across her waist. She looked cute to be honest, her hair was also kept short so she was good. I then walked over and sat at the table. Then Armin went to the only seat that was left and sat down excitedly. I looked at him for a moment. He had on khaki shorts, a short sleeve green zip up shirt, a visor, and of course his glasses. "So Eren, are you excited!?" Armin asks me with a big smile. But I looked at him when he asked me, I couldn't help but smile. "Hell yeah I'm excited, I'm gonna finally get a charmander!" I told him. But then I felt my ear being pulled. "Young man, I don't care that you're old enough to go out on your won't, we don't use language like that!" She yelled at my while tugging at my ear. "I'm sorry I'm sorry." I told while trying to pull away from her. She then let go. "Now you kids hurry up and eat, Mr. Arlert is ready, so don't take to long." She told us. "Yes ma'am." Armin said. Since his grandfather was the professor in town it wasn't weird for him to eat breakfast with us. But I just shoved my face with cereal as fast as I could.

After ten minutes of shoving my face I was finally done. "Okay done, lets go guys." I say as I get up. "Fine, I guess we should go." Mikasa said. She scooted her chair back and got up. Armin was just too happy to speak, he just got up and walked behind me. "Okay honey, me and your father will meet you after you pick, choose wilsey and goodluck." Mom told me as I walked out. "Yeah yeah, see you then." I say as I step out. It was a welcoming scene. There were only four house in our small town, my house, Armin's house, the store, and the lab, so it wasn't much of a walk. We walked down the dirt road, trees on the side of the road, and the bushes have flowers on them, just great. "You know what, as long as we've been here, I'm gonna miss this place." I say as we walk. "Me too, but our journey starts today." Armin says. He was walking kind of fast, he was really excited for today, more than me and Mikasa at least. But then we stepped in front of the lab. "Okay, so here is where our lives start, let's go." I say. I then hold out my hands to both of them, hoping for a high five. Armin gave me a high five, but mikasa just shoved me playfully. Then we stepped through the doors.

It was just like any old lab, white walls with pipes and weird beakers around the place, but something was different. There was a case in the middle of the room, with three pokeballs init, one of them had a water symbol on it, the other had a grass symbol on it, and the other one had a fire symbol on it. And then Armin'' grandfather came towards us, wearing his lab coat and glasses. "Hello kids, good to see you." He told us. Armin smiled. "Hey grandpa." Armin told him. "Hey Armin, but I think everyone is ready, correct?" He asked us. "Yes sir." We all said simultaneously. He smiled at us. So as you all know, you're all 16 so that means that you're all old enough to receive your first pokemon, but there's just one problem, we have to figure out who gets first pick. " He said as he turned around. "Dibs." I said quickly. He ignored me and was looking for something in is desk. I lean over to Armin. "What he doing?" I asked him quietly. "I don't know, something cool I guess." Armins says confused. But then Mr. Arlert turns around. "I have written a number between 1 and 100, whoever guesses the closest gets first pick." He tells us. My smile drops. Why is he treating this like a kindergarten class, we're all old enough. I thought to myself. "50." Armins says. "40." Mikasa says. "69." I said with a smile. Mikasa then slaps me on the back of the head. "My number was 46, so Armin gets first pick." Mr. Arlert says with a smile. He then steps to the side to let Armin pick. Armin then steps forward. "I've been up all night looking a stats on these guys, and I think as far as taticals goes, bulbasaur is my best bet!" Armin said super excited as he grabbed the pokeball. "Now there's a button at the top that can decrease the size of it to a golf ball, it's meant to be used for storage." Mr. Arlert told him. I was so excited, seeing Armin with his first pokeball, it was exciting. But Armin started increasing and decreasing the size, he looked he was in a trance. "Can I let him out?" Armin asked him. Mr. Alert nodded. Armin clicked the white button and a red beam came out of the ball, and then a small creature started to form. It wasn't very big, but it was a greenish color, stood on all fours, and it had a giant seed on its back, it also had big ears and big eyes. "Bulba?" It said like it was asking a question. Armin just picked it up and and hugged it. "Oh my gosh, I'm Armin, and you and me are going to go on so many adventures!" Armin yelled. "Bulbasaur!" It said exited. Mr. Arlert just smiled. "So I pick Charmander." I said. I was going to grab it but Mr. Arlert smacked my hand. "Wait your turn!" He told me sternly. He then turned towards Mikasa. "You're turn." He told Mikasa. Mikasa then calmly walked over to the case. "I choose Charmander." She said as she picked up the pokeball. My mouth hit the floor. "What the hell?" I asked her. She turned to face me. "I've been thinking, and I've decided that I want to be a fire trainer." Mikasa told me. She then through the pokeball in the air. The red beam erupted and it formed Charmander. It stood on two legs and had a long snout and a tail with a flame at the end of it. "Charmander.!" It said as it ran over to Mikasa. Mikasa picked it up and hugged it tight. "Hey pal, I'm Mikasa." Mikasa said, she sounded super happy. "Charmander." I said silently. I then felt a hand clap on my shoulder. "So Eren, this is yours, congratulations." Mr. Arlert told me as he put a pokeball in my hand. I looked down at the ball, I pressed the button on the top and in decreased in size. Then I Increased the size. I pressed the white button and the beam came out. And then there it was, it was blue and had a brown shell, it looked kind of cute to be honest. "Squirtle." It said as it looked at me. And once heard that, my worries of not having a charmander disappeared, this was now my new companion. "Hey buddy!" I said. I then ran up to me and I held it close. "We'll talk later bud." told him as I put him back inside the pokeball. I looked at Armin and Mikasa and they had both put there's up as well. "Now I have one more thing and then you're off, take these." Mr. Arlert said. He had 3 rectangular shaped objects in his hands, each a different color, green, blue and red. I took the blue one, Mikasa took the red one, and Armin took the green one. I started looking at mine, it had an lot of buttons on it. "What is it?" I asked him. "That is a pokedex, you use that to document you find, but that's all I have for you, you are now free to go on your journey, go get the badges, and have fun, and stay here for a bit Armin, lemme talk to you." Mr. Arlert told us. Armin nodded and walked towards him, which meant me and Mikasa should head outside.

We stepped through the doors an saw Mom and Dad at the door. "Hey Mom, Dad." I said. Dad stepped in front of me and smiled, which was weird. "Eren, I'm so proud of you, I wish you luck son." He said. He then held out his hand for a handshake. This was weird, he was never this talkative, so it was weird. But I took his hand a shook it. I then turned around and Mom just about trampled me with a big hug. "Oh Eren, we're both going to miss you so much, please come to visit, okay honey?" Mom asked me. "Yes ma'am. Mom then went and gave Mikasa a big hug. I just smiled at them a bit. "Oh, Eren, Mikasa, I have a gift for you." Dad says. I was confused, the only time he got us gift was on our birthdays. "What is it dad?" I ask him. He then pulled out to bags, neatly decorated, but handed one to me, and one to Mikasa. "Thanks dad." Mikasa said. I opened it and inside were five pokeballs. "Wow, thanks dad, now I can have a full team. "Thanks dad, it means a lot." I told him. We then heard the doors open from the lab and out came Armin and his grandfather. "Well, the time is here." Mom said quietly, but with a smile. I took a breath, and started walking down the road that led to my epic journey. I could hear Mikasa and Armin following me, today my life changed. We walked down the road. Then the road went down, as I walked down it I looked back and waved, then as I walked my town just disappeared.

Eren was just smiling, he was happy to be out, but then they reached a point in the road where it split off three different ways. "Okay, where to?" I asked them. Armin looked at the roads. One went to a lake, the other down a dirt road, that looked to be a trail to a nice rocky meadow, and the other one was like a nature walk. Then Armin looked like he had an idea. "How bout we split up?" He asked me. I just looked at him. "You're kidding, right?" I asked him. Armin looked around confused "No, I think it's a good idea, we can meet up in two weeks and compare what we've done." Armin said. "I think it's a good idea too, we could train our pokemon by ourselves, just us, I'm in." Mikasa said. She looked excited to do it, so I had no choice. "You know what, I'm down, let's all meet up in two weeks and I'll be the strongest trainer in this whole region." I said with a smirk. "You're on, I'd love to talk more, but I have gym badges to earn and pokemon to catch that will kick both your pokemon's asses!" Armin said as he ran off down the grassy trail. "Bye man." I said quietly. Then I turned to face Mikasa. She looked anxious, and to be honest, so was I, since she's not technically my sister it's always been like we were close friends, so these next two weeks were gonna be hard. I awkwardly raised my hand and waved. "Bye." I said sheepishly. But to my suprise Mikasa jumped for me, she latched her arms around my neck and I just barely caught her. "Don't do anything stupid and please meet me in two weeks, okay?" Mikasa asked while in my arms. "Calm down, of course I'll be okay, don't worry." I told her. I then put her down. "Okay, then by and I'll see you in two weeks." Mikasa says as she turns around and goes down the trail. She kept walking until she was out of sight, and Eren turned to go down his own path, to start his pokemon adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

The path I chose went to a lake with a small beach next to it, it looked nice. I walked over to the lake, just looked across it, nothing but trees surrounding the place, well besides this beach. But then something caught my attention. A ripple in the water, then a yellowfin appeared out of the water. Without thinking I throw my bag on the ground and dug out a pokeball. I pulled it out and increased the size, then I threw it at the creature. The ball hit the creature and it opened in midair and a red beam came out of it, it then went back to the ball and the ball hit the water. "Shit."I said to myself. I didn't think this through. "Now my socks have to get wet." I told myself. But then I remembered, I have squirtle. I pulled out squirtles ball. "Squirtle, I choose you!" I said as I threw the ball in the air. out popped squirtle. "Squirtle!" He said proudly. I smiled, it felt so fun to say that. "Squirtle, I just caught a pokemon, I need you to go get the pokeball out of the water." I told squirtle. "Squirt." He said, then he jumped in the water. The water was a bit murky so I couldn't see where he was. I tried to look but I couldn't see him. But then he emerged from the water with a pokeball in his mouth. "Good job squirtle." I said rubbing his head. He then put the pokeball in front of me. "Squirtle!" He said happily. I then picked it up. "This is it, after 16 years this will be my first pokemon that I caught, are you ready Squirtle?" I asked Squirtle after my small speech. Squirtle nodded his head. I got on my knees and picked up the ball, then I pressed the white button. The pokeball opened and a red beam came out. It formed wat looked like the shape of a fish. "KARP KARP!." It said loudly. It was red, with yellow fins on it bottom and top, with a white tail fin, and then t had yellow strings that looked like a moustache on it's open mouth. It looked retarded too because it was flopping around all over the place saying its name. "What is it?" I asked out loud. Squirtle shrugged his shoulders. I pulled out the pokedex and pressed the scan button and aimed it towards the fish. Then a screen popped up and a robotic voice started to talk. "Magikarp, a water type pokemon. Magikarp is a very weak pokemon that shouldn't be on the battlefield, but better suited for the dinner plate." The voice said. "KARP KARP!" It said again. I looked at him, but it his big eyes I could tell he was a fighter. "No, you are now my Magikarp and i will be make you the strongest Magikarp in the world, but i will call you bud, that is your name now." I told Bud while standing up. "Karp!" bud said, but it wasn't loud or random, he said it confidently. I then opened his pokeball and he was sucked back inside of it. "Squirt?" Squirtle asked me. "Your turn now." I told him. I then put him back in his pokeball. Then it was just me again. I looked down the beach and saw a small path, guess I'll head over there.

I started walking over to that direction but I felt something hit my face really hard. I fell over on my side, it felt like I just got punched. I looked in the direction that it came from and there stood a pokemon. It was the shape of a star and was golden, with a red circle in the middle of it. "Hya." It said loudly. Then it shot water at me and it hit my gut. "Gah!" I yelled as I went to the ground. "Okay then, let's battle." I said as I got up. I reached in my bag and pulled out buds pokeball. "Bud, I choose you!' I screamed as I threw the pokeball. Then Bud came out of it. "KARP!" He said. I then pulled out my pokedex and checked what moves he knew. There was only one move, splash. "Okay, bud, use splash!" I yelled. Then bud flung himself in the water and started splashing water onto the star pokemon "It's not very effective." I muttered to myself. But then the star pokemon jumped behind bud in the water , then it blasted him with water and bud came flying towards me. He landed at my feet, with bruises and he looked practically dead. "Bud, come back, Squirtle, I choose you!" I said as I put bud back in his pokeball, then I threw squirtles pokeball in the air. Out popped squirtle. "Squirtle!" He said. I pulled out the pokedex and checke the moves he knew. It said water gun, tackle, and tail whip. "Okay squirtle, use water gun!" I yelled. Then Squirtle took a big breath, and blasted the star with a blast of water from its mouth. It hit hard, and the star staggered. "Yes, good job Squirtle!" I said out loud. But then the star got back up, and launched itself towards Squirtle. It hit him and Squirtle was pushed back. Then the red ball in its chest started to glow. I had to think fast, that move looked powerful. "Squirtle, counter that attack with tail whip!" I screamed. Then Squirtle leaned back, and he turned his body super fast and hit his tail against the star. The star was launched backwards. "Now finish it with tackle!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Squirtle then started running towards it and hit the star. The star then fell to the ground. I then threw one of my empty pokeballs at it. The ball hit the star and it sucked it in. Then the ball fell to the ground. "Yes, we caught it squirtle!" I said. "Squirt squirtle." Squirtle said. I then ran over to the ball and bent down to pick it up. I then decreased its size and put it on my belt. Then I pulled Squirtle's ball out of my back pocket. "Okay, Squirtle, come back." I said as I put Squirtle back in his pokeball.

"So, you caught that Staryu?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned quickly to see a man standing there. He had dirty blond hair and looked to be a little taller than me, and he was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with jeans, but he looked like he was a cocky person. "Umm, yeah, a staryu." I said. He laughed a bit. "You know what, I'm glad, that things been attacking people when they walk by, I would have caught it, but it's below my level." He said with a smirk. I then stood up. "Well I'm glad i could help, my name is Eren by the way." I said holding out my hand. He just looked at my, and then laughed a bit. "I don't shake hands, but if you can beat me in a pokemon battle, then I might shake it, and tell you some tips." He said smirking. "I've only known this guy for like, 2 minutes, but I hated him. "How bout you don't be a dick and show some courtesy, and I will battle you to show you that I'm a good trainer!" I yelled at him. "Great, lemme see your pokemon then.' He said. I gritted my teeth. "Fine, Bud, I choose you!" I yelled as I threw his pokeball in the air. "KARP!" Bud yelled as he came out of his pokeball. But he looked different, he looked bruised and beat up, but still strong. But then the guy started laughing. "Oh kid, look, if this is a joke then you're hilarious, in that case, I'm Oluo Bozado." Olue said holding out his hand. I slapped his hand away. "That is bud, my pokemon, and he is strong!" I yelled. "Oh buddy, that's a magikarp, that's like the weakest pokemon of all time, but I'll still battle." Oluo said. Then he backed up and got a pokeball from his belt. "Electabuzz, I choose you!" Oluo yelled as he threw his pokeball in the air. Then out came his pokemon, and Eren realized he should have kept his mouth shut. It was as tall as him, and had yellow fur and a black lighting bolt on its chest, and to top it all off, it looked pissed off. "Electabuzz!" It screamed. Oluo smiled. "Electabuzz, use slam." He said cooly. Then without warning Electabuzz bolted at Bud with his hands in the air. But Bud jumped out of the way right in the knick of time, well he flopped out of the way but he still dodged the move. "KARP!" Bud yelled in victory. Oluo looked like he was steaming up. "Use splash!" I yelled. Bud then jumped in the water and splashed on Electabuzz, but nothing happened. "Try it again, if you miss this time then you're being transferred!" Oluo yelled. Electabuzz looked scared for a moment. Then it ran after Bud, but Bud didn't have time to react. Electabuzz picked up with his hands,and then slammed Bud into the ground. Bud then stopped moving, he fainted. "Bud come back." I said as I put bud back in his pokeball. I then pulled out Squirtle's pokeball out of my pocket. "Okay, Squirtle, I choose you!" I yelled as I threw Squirtle's pokeball. Squirtle came out, and looked ready to fight. "Squirtle!" H yelled. "Okay quick, use water gun!" I yelled. Oluo just laughed a bit. But Squirtle shot water at Electabuzz, but it did nothing. "You're funny, but use slam again Electabuzz." Oluo said while laughing. Olou then picked up Squirtle and slammed him on the ground, like he did to Bud. "SQUIRTLE!" Squirtle screamed in pain, then fainted. "Ugh, Squirtle come back, i choose you, Staryu!" I yelled as I put Squirtle back in his ball, then I threw Staryu's. Staryu came out, and looked good. "Hya!" It said. I then pulled out my pokedex to see what moves he knew. Rapid spin, water gun, and tackle. "Let's see you use Rapid Spin!" I yelled at Staryu. Staryu then started running at Electabuzz and the jumped and spun around like a ninja star, it hit Electabuzz in the face, causing him to stagger. "Yeah, that's it Staryu!" I yelled. "We need to finish this, Electabuzz, use thunder wave." Oluo screamed at the top of his lungs. "Electabuzz!" It screamed. Electabuzz then clapped his hands together and it made a loud sounds, like thunder crackling. Then a wave of electricity hit Staryu and me. I went flying back and Staryu went flying back as well. I fell on my back, and when i sat up Staryu went flying into my chest, unconscious.

"What the hell Oluo!" I heard a deep voice say. Olou put Electabuzz back in it's ball. "Just showing this kid the ropes, and a beating, but now that that's over I'm leaving." Oluo said. I then lifted my head and saw the man. He was wearing a tan shirt with brown pants, and he had blond hair with a goatee, but the dude looked ripped and he looked tall, I'd say 6'5 at least. "Yeah, you better run, before i kick your ass without the pokemon involved." He said with a murderous look. Oluo got the idea and started to run. Then he came over to me. "Hey kid, you okay?" He asked me. I put staryu back in his ball and stood up. "I'm fine." I said. The truth was, I wasn't, my legs were wobbly and felt weak. "Look, I was watching that battle for a while, and you don't seem to know what types are." He told me. He seemed nice, so I wasn't going to treat him like Oluo. "What is that then?" I asked him. "Well, your water moves didn't do anything because it was an electric type pokemon, ground type are strong against those, do some research and you will become a stronger trainer, I promise." He told me. "Well thanks, what's your name?" I asked him holding out my hand. He took at and gave me a very firm handshake. "I'm a nobody, bt I have one more tip for you, you should go to the gym in Pewter city, then you should challenge the gym leader." He told me. "Sure, I'll go tomorrow,have a good then, I guess, but first I need to heal my pokemon." I told him He nodded and just looked out on the lake. I then started walking towards the path that led to Pewter city.

It was a bit of a walk, but I found the city. It looked nice, like a nicer version of my town. I walked in and saw a building with a red roof, I figured that that was the pokemon center. I stepped in and was welcomed by a warm breeze, the air conditioning was great in this place. It was a big room, with some computers and and large desk at the end of the room, and next to it was a hallway. I walked up to the desk and saw a women standing there, she had pink hair that was set up in pigtails. When she saw me she smiled. "Hello, welcome to the pokemon center, what do you need?" She asked me. "Umm I don't know actually, I'm new here." I said sheepishly. She smiled even more. "Well that's wonderful, my name is Nurse Joy, and you can either rent a room here or heal your pokemon." She told me happily. "Oh, well in that case I'd like both, thanks." I told her. I then pull out my three pokeballs and handed it to her. "Of course, once your pokemon have healed, the room is through that hall." Nurse Joy said with a smile. I waited for five minutes and she came back with my pokemon. "Here you are, have a good day, we hope to see you again." Nurse Joy said with a smile. I smiled and nodded at her, then went down the hallway to find my room. I found the door at the end of the hallway, I opened it and stepped inside. It was a normal room, just a bed against the middle of the wall, a desk, a small closet, a small couch o the opposite side of the room, and a small bathroom. First I stripped down and stepped into the shower, it felt nice to have a nice shower after a day of walking, the water felt good down my back. But then I washed every bit of myself and I stepped out, and changed into some clean cloths, which was a T-shirt and some shorts. I then stepped out of my room and looked around till I found a washing room. I stepped in and saw someone else. He or she were wearing a white sweatshirt with the hood up and was just looking at the wall while there cloth were washing, just sitting on a bench. I quietly put my clothes in one of the washing machines and went to the bench he or she was sitting at. I sat down for a minute of awkward silence, so I decided to say something. "So how are you?" I asked. Then she looked at me, and I could tell it was a she, she had a pretty face, with blonde hair sticking out of soe places from the hoodie. "I'm fine." She said. I just nodded, not knowing how to continue this conversation. "So, what brings you to Pewter City?" I asked her. He sighed. "Nothing much, just stuff." She said, she sounded annoyed. But then her washer dinged and she got up and walked over to it. "By the way, I'm Eren." I told her. She got her clothes and looked at me. "I'm Annie, bye." She said flatly. Before she got up I quickly got up. "Ugh, do you need any help?" I asked her. I wanted to get to know her, something about her. "Bye." She said more firmly. Then she stepped out. Damnit. I thought to myself. But after 45 minutes of waiting I got my clothes and went back to my room. Once I stepped in I opened the window and put my cloths over the window.

I was going to go to sleep, but I had an idea. I went back to the bathtub, and filled it up with warm water. Then I got my pokeballs out of my bag. I first let Squirtle out. "Squirtle!" He said happily. "Hey pal, were just sleeping, and I thought you might want to sleep on the couch?" I asked him. Squirtle then hopped at the edge of the bed, apparently he wanted the bed, not the couch. Then I grabbed Staryu's pokeball. I then let him out. He came out and looked refreshed, for a triangle that is. "Hya." He said. "Hey Staryu, i know we just met, but you're still part of my family, do you want to sleep on the edge of the bed?" I asked him. But he did the opposite of what Squirtle did, he walked over to the couch. "You guys act like me when I was 12." I told them. I then walked into the bathroom. I pulled out Bud's pokeball, and let him in the bathtub. "KARP KARP." Bud said while swimming in the small tub. "Hey Bud, just sleep tight, you earned rest." I told him. Then I walked over to my bed, and got under the covers. "What a day." I told myself as I drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly opened my eyes. The sun was shining in my room. I leaned up and put my back on the back of the beed. Squirtle was sleeping on the edge of my bed, Staryu was still on the couch, and I could see Bud's yellow fin sticking from the top of the bathtub. "Time to wake up everybody." I said out loud. "Squirtle." Squirtle said sleepily. Staryu just sat on the couch. I stepped out of bed and went to my bag. I pulled out their pokeballs. I first put Squirtle up, then I got Staryu's pokeball and put him up. Then I walked over to the bathroom. Bud looked excited to see me. "KARP!" He said loudly. I smiled. "Good to see you bud, ready to go?" I asked him. "KARP KARP!" He said. I then put him back into the pokeball. Then I walked over to the window and changed into my cloths. Then I put everything in my bag and stepped out.

"I SAID NOW!" I heard someone yell. What was that? I thought to myself. But then I heard a familiar voice. "This isn't right, put it back!" Annie said. I then ran down the hall to see something weird. The entire room was trashed, tables flipped and Nurse Joy's belongs from her desk. And Annie was in front of it, but in front of her were three guys, wearing black outfits with a red R on the front of them. "Either you're coming with us, or were blowing this place to the ground!" One of them said. I then ran into the hallway, I had an idea, but I didn't have much time. I got Staryu's pokeball. I then let him out. "Hya!" He said. "Okay Staryu, listen carefully, I need you to use rapid spin on one of those guys, then hit another with water gun, okay?" I told him. Staryu stepped to the side to see the lobby. He then stepped in front of me. "Hya!" He said. He then ran to end of the hallway, then ran back and jumped and started to spin, he hit the wall opposite to that of the door and ricocheted off of it and with full force bounced to one of the "R" men. The man went to the ground. That's when I ran out. I looked at staru while running and he hit one of the guys with water gun, who went back to a wall. Then I punched the other guy in the face. He went to the ground. "Where did you come from?" The guy said after I punched him. But then he jumped up and tried to punch me. But I moved and elbowed the back of his head, but before he could reach the ground Annie sidekicked him in the face. He then went to the ground holding his nose. "You know what, screw this, wer out of here, let's go guys!" He yelled as he got up and started to run out the door. The other two got and ran for it. "Hya!" Staryu said triumphantly. "Good job Staryu, but return." I said as I put him back in his pokeball. I then look behind me and see Annie looking shocked. I then ran up to her. "Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked her. She then looked up at me, but the look in her eyes was unsettling, I didn't know why though. "Look, thanks but I need to go, I promise the next time we meet I'll answer your questions, but I need to leave now, bye." She said as she ran out the door, leaving me shocked and confused.

"Are they gone?" I heard a small and scared voice say. I turned and saw Nurse Joy slowly raise her head. "Oh yes ma'am, I scared them away." I told her. She stood up relieved. "Oh thank god, thank you so much, but could I trouble you for one more favor?" She asked me, she looked a little nervous. "Sure, what do you need?" I asked her. "Well, when they came in here they flipped over a bunch of chairs and stuff, could you help me set it all up?" She asked me. "Sure!" I said. It was easier said then done, I was lifting chairs and sofas for an hour, but after an hour it finally looked like it was before. "And they we are, your new and improved pokemon center." i said with sweat dripping down my forehead. She clapped her hands together. "Oh that's just excellent, and I think have something that is worth all your troubles." She said getting something from under her desk. She then came up with a bag of what looked like some sort of potion. "This is a health item for your pokemon, it will heal them during battle, here are 9 of them, use them wisely and have a great day!" Nurse Joy said with a smile. "Oh, thank you very much, these will come in handy, but have a great day and I'll see you later." I said as I walked out.

I stepped outside and the hot sun hit me right in the face. It was hot, but that didn't stop me, I had one mission, to beat the gym leader of Pewter city. I looked around and saw a big building with a brown roof, that had to be it. I then started to walk towards it. I walked to the doors and they slid open automatically. But I didn't accept it to be so big. It looked like a giant basketball stadium, but if you took everything out of it, instead there was a pokemon stadium and rocks and boulders lining the field. "Whoa." I told myself silently. But then a door opened at the end of the room, and someone stepped out. "Hello?" I asked out loud. Then the man walked up to where I could see him. "Good to see you again friend." He said. Wait,he looked familiar. It was the guy from the beach that scared away Oluo. "It's you, you're the gym leader!?" I asked him. He smiled. "Why yes I am, and have you come to challenge me?" He asked me. I was still amazed that this tall dude was the gym leader, but I knew I had to beat him. "I am." I said sternly. He smiled. "Then let's begin." He said. He then walked to the far end of the room. He then turned towards me. "By the way Eren, my name is Mike, and if you beat me you get the boulder badge." he said. "Then give it to me now, cause there's no way you'll beat me!" I yelled at him. Then he got to pokeballs from his belt. "I'll use these pokemon, let's begin,I choose you, Geodude!" Mike yelled as he threw a pokeball in the air. Then Geodude popped out, he was a floating head with big arms on the side. "Geodude!" It screamed. "Okay, go Staryu!" I yelled as I threw Staryu's pokeball in the air. Staryu then landed on the ground. "Hya!" he said. "A water type, maybe you are smart." Mike said. "Staryu, use water gun!" I yelled at Staryu. Staryu then backed up and a jet of water shot from him and it hit Geodude. Geodude looked like he got sat on by a snorlax. "It's super effective effective!" I yelled. "Hya!" Staryu said proudly. "EARTHQUAKE!" Mike yelled. Geodude then went in the air, and went slamming on the ground and slammed his fist into the ground causing Staryu to rapidly fall. "Now tackle!" Mike yelled. Geodude then hit Staryu with his shoulder, and Staryu went to the ground. "Staryu, come back, go Squirtle!" I screamed as I out Staryu back in his pokeball, then I threw Squirtles ball. "Squirtle!"He yelled. "Use water gun, now!" I yelled at him. Squirtle then used water gun and when it hit Geodude he went flying back. "Yeah, we got him!" I yelled. "Squirtle!" Squirtle yelled back. "Geodude, return." Mike said calmly. How can he be so calm, I'm halfway to beating him? I thought to myself. He then smiled. "Go, Rhyhorn!" He yelled as he threw a ball in the air. Then Rhyhorn landed on the ground. It was huge, like five feet tall on all fours and looked menacing. "Squirtle, use water gun!" I yelled at Squirtle. Squirtle quickly used water gun, and it was effective, but not enough. "Rhyhorn, quickly use bulldoze!" Mike screamed. Rhyhorn then ran up to Squirtle with a stupid amount of strength, it hit Squirtle with his shoulder blade and Squirtle went flying back. He hit the far wall, and he looked bruised badly. "Use water gun now!" I screamed at him. Squirtle then shot back up and blasted Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn then went back, he looked almost defeated, but was still up. "TACKLE!" Mike screamed. Then Rhyhorn started running at Squirtle, but Squirtle was to weak to move, so he got hit by Rhyhorn and fell to the ground. He was done. "Squirtle, come back!" I yelled. I then put Squirtle back in his pokeball. I then reached for y belt and pulled out Bud's pokeball. Come on Bud. I told myself. "I CHOOSE YOU, BUD!" I screamed as I threw his pokeball in the then emerged and fell to the ground, flopping around. "KARP KARP!" He screamed. Mike looked disappointed. "Look pal, Magikarps aren't meant for fighting, sorry to break it to you, but you lost." Mike said like he was sad. "That might be my best pokemon, nothing's over until your pokemon are down!" I screamed at him. "KARP!" Bud yelled at Mike. But Mike just shook his head. "Fine, use horn rush." Mike said. Rhyhorn then got in a running position, this was clearly his best move. He then started to run, and to be honest, I knew I was gonna lose, but I was acting confident.

But right as Magikarp was going to be hit, he flopped and landed right in front of Rhyhorn, and Rhyhorn stepped on him. And then the most unbelievable happened. Rhyhorn slipped and went horn first into a wall, causing it to crumble down, so we now had a nice view of the streets outside and a lot of confused people. There was so much ruble I couldn't see Rhyhorn, but once some dust cleared I saw him, not moving, he was beat. But then I heard the most satisfying noise of all time. "KARP KARP!" Bud yelled. He survived, which meant. "WE DID IT BUD!" I said as I ran to Bud. I picked him up and swung him around. "KARP!" He said, kinda happy. I then pulled out his pokeball. "Good job, but lets get you healed." I told him. I then looked over at Mike, who looked like he saw a ghost. I then thought about how mad he might be. "I'm sorry, this is my bad." I told hi. But he put his hand up. "Don't be, that was one of the greatest matches I've ever seen, now here's your badge." he said handing me a badge. It was in the shape of an octagon, and was a silver color. I took it from him and my eyes went wide. "So i won?" I asked him. "Yeah you did." he said still looking at the broken wall. "Thank you, have a good day." I told him as I walked off, I was so excited, I could barely hold it in.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a week since I beat Mike and got the Boulder Badge, but nothing important has happened. It's just been me walking to Cerulean City, and it was a bit of a walk. And to top it all off, I haven't been able to catch any pokemon, they all run, so I still have Squirtle, Staryu, and Bud. So I was walking down a gassy path, but then I heard some rustling in a nearby bush. I got Squirtle's pokeball from my back pocket. I then let him out. But when he came out I grabbed him and held him close. He looked confused. I put my finger over my mouth and pointed at the bush. Then it moved again. Squirtle nodded. "Tackle." I said quietly. Squirtle then jumped into the bush. I heard a struggle. I then grabbed an empty pokeball out of my bag. Then I threw it. There was a silence. Then Squirtle came out of the bushes with a pokeball in his hand. "Good job Squirtle!" I told him petting the top of his head. He then handed me the pokeball. "Squirtle!" Squirtle said exited. "Let's see who he is." I said. I then opened the pokeball. It wasn't very tall, about as tall as Squirtle. It was yellow and had a tan colored beak, and looked slightly confused. "PSY!" It said confused while holding his head. I then pulled out the pokedex and scanned it. The robotic voice then started talking. "Psyduck, the psychic type pokemon, Psyduck is a powerful pokemon but gets confused very often and can mess up."The voice finished. "PSY!" It said again, emphasizing what it just heard. "Oh great, it gets confused easily." I said. "Squirtle?" Squirtle said. "Both of you, come back." I said as I put them both back in there pokeballs. I then thought a little bit. I only have four pokemon, and I'm supposed to be meeting with Armin and Mikasa in a week. I thought to myself. I then looked around and saw a hill, I figured I could just walk up there and rest, it's been a long day. So I climb up the hill and once I got to the top of it, I realized I could see Cerulean City. It was a pretty place, looked nice enough. I pulled out the pokedex and realized that it was 6:00, I should get a place to stay. So I started walking down there.

I entered through the front gates as I looked at the beautiful city, it looked awesome. There were a lot of houses and the pokemon center was near the entrance of town. But in the middle was the prized jewel of the city, the Cerulean gym, it looked like a giant aquarium. "First thing tomorrow." I told myself. So went towards the pokemon center. I stepped in and it looked just like the one in Pewter City, even the nurse. "Nurse Joy?" I asked walking up to her. "Oh hello, do I know you from somewhere?" She asked with a smile. "Yeah, from Pewter City." I told her. "Oh, you must mean my cousin, I have many twin cousins and sisters, we're all nurses and we're all called Nurse Joy, most people know, but anyways, what do you need?" She asked me. Dear lord...I had so many questions, but it was just one more thing to keep me up at night, so I ignored it. "Yeah, could you heal these guys and could I get a room." I told her. She smiled. "Why of course!" he said happily. I handed her my four pokeballs. Then I went to a couch and just collapsed, I was beat. But I heard something that caught my attention. "Please take her, limited time offer." I heard someone outside. I then stood up. "Umm, I'll be right back, okay?" I asked Nurse Joy. She nodded happily. I stepped outside and saw an old man in front of a store. He looked really old, had a long beard and long hair, both were white. And there was an old woman in a rocking chair behind him. But he he saw me and looked excited. "Excuse me young sir, would you be interested in owning an Eevee?" He asked me. I knew exactly what it was, when I was little a stray Eevee wandered into our yard, so I know a bit about them. "Sure, how much?"I asked him. "Completely free, she just needs a home." He told me. "Awesome, where is she?" I asked him. He then motioned me to follow him. He then stepped into the store and I followed. It looked like an old roadside store, but it smelled like apple pie, had some good vibes to it. "So was she the only one, or were there more?" I asked him. He chuckled a bit. "She had a brother and a sister, but two kids came by a few days ago, this one is, well, she's not to fond of new people, but I have a feeling she'll like you." He told me. I didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but I'll just go with it. He then led me to a small room in the back, and in the middle of the room was a small Eevee, or smaller than most. "Let her sniff you, then try to pet her." He told me, then I stepped into the room, and when I did that the Eevee looked scared, it slowly backed up. "Hey,it's okay, I'm your friend." I said holding out my hand. Eevee stopped backing up, and walked towards my hand. She sniffed my hand, and just stood there for a moment. "Weev." She said suddenly. It then scratched me, but it cut deep. I immediately backed up and grabbed my hand and covered it with my other hand. My eyes were wide open, I was trying to ignore the pain and trying not to freak out. I then slowly uncovered it to look at the cut. There were three bloody lines and blood was rushing out of my wrist, but it missed the vein thank god. I then saw the look on Eevee's face, unsatisfied, I knew what I needed to do. "Oh my god son, are you okay?!" I heard the old man say while stepping towards me. I then held up my hand to stop him, I wasn't done with Eevee. I put my hand towards Eevee again. "I don't care how much you cut me, I am a friend." I said sternly. Eevee looked surprised. She then licked my hand, and walked up to my side. I then picked her up. "Weev!" She said happily. "Awesome!" I said as I hugged her. "I'm going to call you Rainer, and we'll be the best team ever." I told Rainer. "Weev!" She said happily. "That's sweet, but you look like your losing a lot of blood, let my wife wrap that up for you, please for the love of god don't die!." The old man said worried. I looked down to see a pile of blood on the wooden floor, I then looked at my wrist and noticed that she did cut to a vein. "Yeah, I would like that." I told him.

After thirty minutes of the old women cleaning the cut, she wrapped it and handed me a pile of fresh bandages. "Make sure to change them every morning and night for the next few months, now you have a good day." She told. "Yes ma'am, and thank you." I told her as I walked out, Rainer was right by my side. When we stepped out, I grabbed an empty pokeball. "Get ready Rainer." i told her. She nodded. I then threw the pokeball at her and she was sucked inside. Then I caught her. I then stepped over to the pokemon center. I stepped and Nurse Joy looked relieved to see me. "Hey, I was starting to wonder where you went." She told me with a tray of three pokeballs. "Yeah sorry, the old couple across the street gave me a new pokemon and it scratched me." I said holding up my bandaged hand. "Oh my, well here are your pokemon and your room is just down the hall." She told me smiling. I grabbed my pokemon and went to my room. I did what I did last time, took everything off and took a shower. After that I filled up he tub with warm water, then I grabbed the pokeballs. "Okay Bud, time for sleep." I said as I put Bud in the tub. KARP!" He replied. I chuckled as I stepped into the main room. I then got out my four remaining pokemon. I first let out Squirtle. "Squirtle." He said happily. "Hey pal, it's just time for bed." I told him. He then walked over and sat on a pillow. Next was Staryu. I then opened his pokeball. "Hya!" He said loudly. "Hey Staryu, just time for bed, the couch I guess." I ask him. He just turned and walked over to the couch. I then picked up Psyduck's pokeball. I sighed loudly. I then opened it. "PSY PSY." It said confused. "Look dude, it's just bedtime, where do you want to sleep?" I asked him. He then put his hands on his head. He walked over to the couch, next to a confused Staryu, and then he just fell over, and stopped moving. I just stared at him. "Squirtle?" Squirtle said confused. "I don't even know Squirtle." I told him. But at least Staryu didn't seem to mind. And last but not least, we had Rainer. I opened her pokeball and she came out. "Weev!" She said happily. "Hey girl, you ready for bed?" I asked her. "Weev weev!" She said happily. Then she walked over and curled up against a pillow. Then I put all there pokeballs on my bedside table. I then looked around. Bud was in the bathtub, Staryu and Psyduck was one the couch, and Squirtle and Rainer were on the bed. 'What a crew." I said silently as I got under the covers. Then closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep.

"PSY PSY!" That was my alarm clock. I slowly opened my eyes. The ceiling was what I saw. But then I sat up. Rainer was curled up against my leg, but other that that everything was the same, except for Psyduck. He was next to me on the floor. "What do you want?" I asked him. "PSY." he replied. I picked up his pokeball from my bedside table and put him in it. "Alright everyone, time to get up." I said out loud. "Hya." Staryu said quietly. Squirtle." Squirtle said getting up. But Rainer was fast asleep.

I grabbed the pokeballs and put all of them inside them. Then I put on all of my clothes and headed out. When i stepped into the main lobby Nurse Joy smiled. "Bye bye now, have a great day and we hope to see you again!" She said happily. "Yes ma'am, you have a good one to." I told her as I stepped out. I then I looked at the gym, it was a magnificent sight, one I won't forget anytime soon, but now wasn't the time to marvel at the sight of it, I needed to beat the gym leader. So I walked over to the gym.

The entrance was two big glass doors, so I just pushed them open. The place was huge, right in front of me was an entrance to the stadium, and to the right and left were stairs that led to the seats, I guess to watch pokemon battles. But in front of the entrance to the stadium stood a girl. She was short, I'd say 5'2 and had light red hair, but her outfit was questionable. She had on a one piece bathing suit with a white long coat over it. "Umm, excuse me?" I asked out loud. She was facing the wall to my left, so she turned and looked at me. "Can I help you?" She asked me. "Yeah, I'm looking for the gym leader, where is he?" I asked her. She chuckled a bit. "Look kid, you mean where is she, and you're looking at her, so what do you want?" She asked me. I then got my game face on. "Well in that case, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE!" I said loudly. She then put her hands on her hips and looked at me. "You want to battle me?" she asked me. She was looking up and down at me. "Yes I do, and I won't take no for an answer!" I told her. "Fine, there's already some people here, and I need to beat someone because two kids came in ad beat me a few days ago." She said. Then she walked up the stairs to the stadium. "Follow me." She said. I listened and followed. But before we reached the stadium, she turned to me. "By the way, what's your name?" She asked me. "Eren Yeager." I said sternly. She nodded and walked up the stairs. But when we entered the stadium I was shocked. It was a giant sand stadium surrounded by water except for a small bridge that connected where I was standing to the stadium, but the stands were full of people. Then she grabbed a microphone off the ground and ran to the middle of the stadium. "Ladies and gentlemen!" She screamed. The crowd went nuts, and I was getting weak knees. I didn't think there would be this much people. But I put on my serious face, this wasn't the time to wimp out. 'Now today i have a challenger, and his name is Eren Yeager!" She said exaggerating the words. Then the crown booed me. But I walked forwards over the small bridge and I stood tall, I wasn't leaving. I raised my hand in the air, which just used me more hate. But then the bridge behind me retracted into the floor, leaving just a big moat. I gulped, no turning back now. "Now without no further due, let's begin, go Staryu!" She yelled as she threw a pokeball in the air. Then out popped a pokemon that looked just like my Staryu. "Hya!" it yelled. After he did that the crowd went nuts. "Okay then, squirtle, I choose you!" I yelled out loud and threw Squirtle's pokeball in the air. "Squirtle!" He said proudly. Petra smiled a bit. "Alright then, Staryu, use "STARYU, USE SWIFT!" She screamed suddenly. Staryu then jumped in the air and a ray of stars came out of the gem in his chest and went bolting towards Squirtle. It hit Squirtle many times, he looked cu and bruised, it really did a number on him. But the crowd went nuts, but that didn't bother me, then they started chanting two terrifying words. "BOO SQUIRTLE!" They all said. "Squirtle, get up and tackle, quickly!" I yelled at him. And just like that he jolted up and used his back legs to rush against Staryu. Staryu was knocked back and nearly hit Petra. "GYRO BALL!" Petra screamed at the top of her lungs. Then Staryu jumped in the air and started to spin at an incredible speed. "Ugh oh." I muttered to myself. Then it came crashing down on top of Squirtle. And when Staryu jumped off of Squirtle, Squirtle wasn't moving. "Squirtle, come back." is aid as I put him back in his pokeball. I then grabbed Rainer's popkeball off of my belt. Let's see what you can do. I thought to myself. "Go, Rainer!" I yelled as I threw her pokeball. Then she popped out. "Weev." She said in a fighting position. "How cute, the old couples Eevee, well, use water gun!" Petra screamed. Then Staryu tried to bash Rainer with a gush of water. But Rainer was quick. She swiftly moved out of the way. "Okay, use tail whip and finish it off with bite!" I yelled at Rainer. 'Weev!" She said strongly. She then ran full speed at Staryu and with a loud smack, she smacked it with her tail. "Ohh!" the crowd all went. "Water gun, quickly!" petra screamed nervously. Staryu tried to hit Rainer with a blast o water but Rainer ducked under it and went to his core and bit into it, then picked him up and threw him over towards Petra. "Yeah, lets go Rainer!" I yelled out loud. "Weev weev!" rainer replied happily. "Staryu, return!" She screamed. I then stepped forward, I was a little confident, I got this. "Bring it." I said. Petra looked mad. "GO, TENTACRUEL!" She screamed. Then she threw a pokeball. While she threw it, the crowd went nuts. But then it appeared. It looked 12 feet tall, and just looked menacing with all it's tentles. "REEK!" It yelled loudly. Rainer backed up slowly. 'HYDRO PUMP!" Petra yelled. Then it shot a gush of water at rainer, but it was bigger than water gun, it looked 5 feet across. But it hit Rainer hard, but after it hit her it didn't stop. It pushed Rainer into me, so I got hit with the Hydro pump. So when Rainer hit me I held onto her tightly and was shot back into the water behind me, then everything went black.

"I won't die here!" I screamed under water. Then my vision came back. I was swimming in a 10 feet deep small moat with Rainer in my arms. I then swam up and saw everyone's eyes on me. I then jumped back onto the stadium. But as I did that i felt a sharp pain in my chest, think i cracked a rib, but it didn't matter. Then I grabbed Rainer pokeball and put her back. "You did well." I said silently. "Do you quit?" I heard petra's voice ring through the stadium. The crowd didn't say anything though, they just watched me carefully. I then stood up fully while grabbing my side. "You think I'm done, I'm just waiting for you to bring a challenge!" I yelled at her. I then coughed up a little blood. "Are you sure, you look injured?" Ptra asked, she sounded scared. But I didn't care. "BRING IT!" I screamed. "Very well, choose your next pokemon wisley." She told me. I had three left, but if there was one pokemon I know I can't use, it's unfortunately bud, so i needed him next. "Go, Bud!" I yelled. I then threw his pokeball. Then he landed on the ground, flopping around. "KARP KARP!" He yelled as he jumped in the water. The crowd then busted out in laughter, even Petra looked amused. "Is that a magikarp, fine then, just use poison jab." Petra said laughing a bit. Tentacruel then threw one of its tentacles at bud. But bud then went underwater. The tentacle went into the water, but Bud rose next to it. "It missed, try again, with multiple ones!" Petra yelled. "REEK!" It screamed. Then one by one, it threw it's tentacles at Bud, the first three missed, but when the forth one was coming down Bud jumped out of the water. I got scared, I didn't know what he was doing. Then one came down and hit Bud, but Bud was over one of the other tentacles, so it went through Bud and hit himself! "Karp…" Bud said silently. But Tentacruel looked hurt. It backed up and Bud slid off his arm. "Way to go Bud!" I yelled. Petra looked confused. "You used your weak pokemon to make my pokemon attack itself, interesting." She said. "Bud, return." I said as I lifted my arm and put him back inside, but once he was inside the all I fell on my knees. My chest hurt really bad, I shouldn't have lifted my arm so quickly. Petra was about to say something, but I raised my hand, then I slowly got up. I then grabbed Pysduck's pokeball. "I'm fine, but go, Psyduck!' I yelled as I weakly threw Psyduck's pokeball. Then he landed on the ground. 'PSY PSY!" He yelled. I then pulled out the pokedex to see what moves he knew. My eyes went wide. "WONDER ROOM!" I yelled. Then Psyduck looked more serious. Then some kind of wall started forming around him, and got bigger and bigger until him and Tentacruel was inside of the room he made. The crowd was silent, I couldn't see what was going on. But then all the sudden the walls were gone, and Tentacruel was on the ground, not moving. "What just happened?' Petra asked. I couldn't say anything, I was shocked. Psyduck just stood there, looking fierce. Then petra got a serious look on her face. "Return, go, Starmie!" She yelled as she quickly switched pokemon. Then there stood starmie, I assumed it was the evolved form of Staryu, it looked just like him, well kinda. This was bigger and had ten arms instead of five, and was purple. "Hya!" It said boldly. "Use surf!" Petra screamed. A wave a water then started to appear underneath Starmie. The he crashed that water down on Psyduck. When the water was gone, Psyduck fainted. "Hya!"

Starmie yelled triumply. "Return Psyduck!" I said as I put him back in. I then held staryu's pokeball in my hand. I'm counting on you. "Go, Staryu!" I yelled. Then Staryu landed in front of Starmie. "Hya!" He said. "Hya!" Starmie replied. Staryu then stepped back a bit. "You're good staryu, but use tackle!" I yelled. "Hya!" He said. Then he ran up to Starmie. "Counter." Petra said camly just before Staryu hit him. Starmie then rushed forwards and rammed into staryu who went flying back. Then he stopped moving. "No." I said quietly. Petra smiled and the crowd went nuts. I then fell onto my knees. I then looked up at Petra. She was going to say something, but something stopped her. Staryu started to get up, but then he started to glow brightly. His whole body was white, but I could see part of him moving and changing. Then the glowing stopped, and before me stood a Starmie! "You evolved." I said with my mouth open. Then the crowd went even crazier. "No time to waste, use your new move, hydro pump, and then finish him with a tackle!" I yelled. Starmie then quickly blasted it with hydro pump, it had no time to react and just got hit, then my Starmie ran up and tackled it. It went back and landed right in front of Petra. "You...you...just beat me." She said silently. "WE DID IT!" I said loudly. I was then going to run up to Starmie, but then I felt something in my ribs. Then i fell to the ground, losing consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes, I felt like crap. I looked around to see I was in a place I've never been. It looked like a bedroom room without water decorations around the place, and I was under the covers in a bed. I then sat up and felt something on my side. I pulled up the covers to see I was just wearing a pair of shorts, and my torso was covered in bandages. I then I felt around my body. I didn't have my pokemon, my pokedex, or anything else. I started to breathe heavily, where am I and where is my stuff? Then someone walked in the door. It was petra, but she was wearing athletic shorts and a tank top, not her other flashy outfits. "You're awake?" She asks me. I rolled my eyes, I couldn't stand stupid questions like that. "No, I'm dead asleep." I said sarcastically. She walked over and sat at the edge of the bed. "I have some news for you." She told me, ignoring my comment. "You can tell me that, after I find out where my pokemon are." I told her. "They're in the other room with the rest of your clothes." She said. "Okay, I'll get those when you're done." I told her. "Okay, now that that's out of the way, someone live streamed your battle, and to say the least, that video went viral." She told me. I looked at her funny. "What do you mean, viral?' I asked her. "Well, a lot of people are going to recognize you, that video of you helping your pokemon, it's something to see, which is why I'm glad to give you this." She said handing me a small badge. I took it out of her hand and looked at it. It was shaped like a raindrop, but I knew what it was, the cascade badge. I held it tightly. That's two down, six to go. I thought to myself. "Thanks Petra, but I'll be going now." I said trying not to sound super excited. But when I stepped out of the bed I fell to the ground. My ribs felt like they were going to explode. I then felt Petra touch my back and with her other hand she reached to the front on my chest and helped me up. "You're a little weak, I'll help you over to where your clothes are and then you should be used to walking." She told me. I nodded. We stepped out of the room and we were in some kind of living room. There was a couch, and in front of that was a coffee table and then a small tv. There also lots of pictures on the wall, but one stuck out for some reason. It was a picture of Petra in a wedding dress, she was holding onto the arm of a man in a tux, he looked bored, but he was smiling slightly. "Is this your house?" I asked her. "Yep, I have a friend who is a nurse, so she bandaged you up, and we then got you here, but your clothes are there along with everything else you had." She tells me. "Thanks, I'll just change and be out of your way then." I tell her. She nods and smiles, then she walked out of the room.

I walked over to the couch, I was getting better at walking, I had to balance on my left leg a little more than the other one, but it was fine. I put all my clothes on and then put my belt on, I had my pokemon back, thank god. I then stepped out of the room, I saw Petra in a kitchen. "So where do I go now?" I asked her. She then looks up at me. "Oh, just follow me." She said as she stepped towards the door. She then opened it and motioned for me to leave. But on her finger I saw a ring, so she is married, but where is her husband, but I didn't ask. Thanks Petra, I won't forget this." I told her. "Don't mention it, and good job on the badge, and have a good day." She said as she shut the door.

I stepped out and into the city, I wasn't far from the pokecenter. I was gonna head there to get some supplies for the next town I visit. I started walking over to it. I stepped through through the doors. But then someone ran into me. I fell to the ground. My head was leaned back because I landed on my back. I then opened my eyes and looked up. I was going to say something but I saw a familiar face. It was Armin, wearing his visor and glasses. "Armin?" I asked him. His eyes went wide with excitement. "Eren, it's good to see you!" he said while helping me up. "It's good to see you too, but what are you doing here?" I asked him. "Well, to be honest it's to look for you, we saw that video of you fighting the gym leader, so we thought we would find you here." Armin told me. "Oh okay, wait, what do you mean by we?" I asked him. "Well, the path me and mikasa took led us down the same path, so we traveled together, we actually have a camp set up near here, come on, I'll show you." Armin said motioning me to follow him. I just followed him, I didn't ask anything else.

He led me out of the city and towards the woods. We went through some trees and I found the camp. It was two sleeping bags around a campfire, and something was cooking on the campfire. And Mikasa was sitting on a log. But when she saw me coming she sat up. "Eren!" She said as she ran up to me. She ran and wrapped her arms around me. "Hey Mikasa." I said smiling. "Oh my god Eren, I saw the video, are you okay, where did it hurt, are you injured?" She asked me suddenly."Mikasa, calm down I'm fine." I told her. She then let go of me and smiled. "I can't wait to show you the new pokemon me and Armin caught." She said. I smiled. "Yeah, i can't to show you mine too." I said. "I'll go first then." Armin said. Me and Mikasa went to sit down on the log, and Armin was standing. "Okay, so here's my first pokemon." Armin said throwing a pokeball in the air. It opened and then his bulbasaur popped out. "Bulba!" It said happily. It looked the same, but it was cute. "Okay, here's my second pokemon." Armin said throwing another pokeball in the air. This time a bird came out. "Wah!" It said as it flew in the air. It then swooped down and landed next to bulbasaur. "Wow, a pidgey." i said. It was big for a pidgey, but not scary looking. "Yep, but here's the next one." He said throwing another one in the air. This time a small mouse looking pokemon came. "A pikachu, where did you get one of those!" I said with my jaw to the floor. "Pika pi!" It said next to the other pokemon. 'Well,I found shortly after we left each other." He said laughing a bit. "I swear, it had the most powerful thunderbolt you've ever seen." Mikasa told me. "Well, here's my physic type pokemon!" Armin said proudly. Then he threw pokeball in the air and an Abra came out. "Abra." It said quietly. It was just sitting down, it looked asleep. "Is it asleep?" I asked Armin. The I felt something grab me, but there was nothing there, but I was in there air. I then looked at Abra, his hand was up and pointed at me, there was a purple light around it. "Abra." It said camly again. "Put him down." Armin told him. I then fell back on the log. I was shocked. "That thing is strong, sorry if I offended you buddy." I told him. It just looked at me with a calm face. "And here's my last one, sparky!" Armins aid throwing a pokeball in the air. Then out came a pokemon that looked liked Rainer, but it was yellow and looked more sharp. "Jolt!" It said proudly. "What's that?" I asked. "Why I'm glad you asked, that's Sparky, my Jolteon." Armins aid. "Jolt jolt." Sparky said. "That's cool Armin, I have a pokemon that looks like that." I told him.

Then Mikasa stood up. "You can show us after you see my pokemon." She said. She then threw three pokeballs into the air at once. First her charmander came out. 'Charmander!" It said happily. Then a pokemon that looked like an orange dog came out. "Woo." It said. Then came a vulpix, I knew what it was because Mikasa always wanted one when she was a kid. "Vulpix." it said in a high pitched voice. "These are Charmander, Growlithe, and Vulpix." Mikasa said proudy. "Wow, you finally got your hands on a Vulpix.' I said laughing a bit. "We saw it on the road about a week ago and she flipped out to catch the thing, but she got it and it's actually super powerful." Armins said. "But I have more." Mikasa said. Her pokemon then went to sit next to Armin's pokemon. She then threw a pokeball in the air. Another pokemon that looked like Rainer came out, but it was red and had fluffy hair. "Flareon!" It said. "Wow, you have cute looking pokemon." I said jokingly. " have just one more." Mikasa said smiling. Armin then sat up and motioned me to follow him. "What's wrong?" i asked him. He then looked at me with a serious look. "Trust me, you want to back up." He told me. We then backed up. Then Mikasa through her pokeball in the air. Then out came a giant titan of a pokemon. It was thirty feet tall and was entirely made of rock. "RAGH!" It screamed out loud. "This is Onix, most powerful pokemon!" Mikasa said proudly. I couldn't the words to speak right now. "That's...that's..that's a big pokemon." I finally said. "Yeah it is, I've never seen it be beat yet." Armin said. "Alright eren, you called my pokemon cute, so let's see yours." Mikasa says as she starting walking towards the log. Then Onix moved over a bit, but just looked menacing, like it was going to kill me and any given moment. But I stood up and walked over to where Mikasa was standing. I then reached for Squirtle's pokeball.

"Okay, so here's my first pokemon." I said throwing squirtle's pokeball in the air. He then came out and landed on the ground. "Squirtle!" He said proudly. I then reached for Starmie's pokeball. "Okay, my next pokemon, the only one who has evolved." I said throwing his pokeball in the air. Then Starmie came out. "Hya!" He said proudly. "Oh yeah, I remember seeing him evolve." Armin said. I then reached for Bud's pokeball. "Here's my next one!" I said. But out popped Psyduck. "PSY PSY!" It said holding its head. Armin and Mikasa then started laughing. "He looks confused Eren." Armin said laughing. "He's a powerful pokemon, but he's could be better, here's my next one." I said throwing Bud's actually pokeball out. Then out came Bud. "KARP KARP!" He said loudly. Armin and Mikasa started laughing even more. "Eren, those aren't meant for battle." Mikasa says holding back a laugh. "KARP KARP!" Bud said again. He was flopping around on the ground. I put him back in his pokeball. "I'm ignoring everything you just said, but here's my last one." I said throwing Rainer's pokeball. The she popped out. "Weev." She said happily. "Wiat, where did you get him from?" Armin asked me. "You mean her, and an old mangave her to me." I told him. "Wait, that's the one that bit Armin." Mikasa said. I then looked at my hand, which was bandaged. "Yeah, she scratched me too, but I love her." I said.

"Well Eren, we each got an Eevee from that guy, but we then went and bought three stones that evolved our Eevee, if you didn't know Eevee's have many evolutions." Armin tells me. "We actually got you a stone, here." Mikasa tells me pulling something out of her bag. She then got a small blue stone, it looked to be glowing partially. She handed it to me, and I just looked at it, something about it bothered me for some reason, but it also fascinated me. "So how do I use it?" I asked Armin. "You just touch Rainer with it." He told me. I turned and looked at rainer. "Is this okay with you girl?" I asked her. "Weev!" She said as she nodded. "Okay then, let's do this." I said. I then slowly move my hand towards her, with the stone in my hand. I then touch her with the stone. Then she starts glowing brightly. But while she was still glowing I saw her body changing, her tail got longer and I could see fins forming on her. Then the light faded away, and there stood a vaporeon. "Vapor!" She said happily as she jumped into my arms. I swung her around. "Rainer, you evolved!" I said happily. "She did, congratulations, you know have a Vaporeon." Armins said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, it's a good day." I said. "But, it's getting late, we should sleep." Mikasa said. "Yeah good idea, I'll set up the tents." Armin said.

"Wait you guys have tents?" I asked them. Mikasa gave me a weird look. "Of course we do, what do you sleep in?" She asks me. I then felt stupid, I left my tent at home. "Well, sometimes I might take the room in the pokecenter, but mostly just in my sleeping bag." I tell her. She put her hand on her face. "Oh you poor thing." She said.

While Armin was setting up the tents, me and Mikasa got all of our pokemon back in there balls, we even helped Armin and put his back, but Armin had the tents set up pretty quickly. "Okay, I'm going to hit the hay, thanks for the help, but goodnight." He said as he got in his green tent. I looked at Mikasa's, it was a red one. She then got in her ten. I was gonna set up my sleeping bag, but she motioned me to come closer. "What is it?" I asked ehr. "What do you mean, come sleep in the tent, there room." She told me. I wasn't going to argue, it did look comfortable. I climbed in. Mikasa was laying on a small air mattress, it blow up quickly so I wasn't wondering why it already was blown up. "Come on, you better get some sleep." She said. I walked over to the mattress, first I took off my shoes and jacket, then I lifted the blanket and got under the covers, but then I almost fell asleep, I was so tired. "Good night." I said as I drifted to sleep.

I opened my eyes, I felt at peace, for some reason. I then noticed something on my chest. Mikasa was sleeping on me again, she did this when we were kids. I carefully get up, and lay Mikasa down, back on the pillow, I then stood up and stepped out of the tent. I saw Armin Just chilling on the log, he looked at peace. He had a cup of tea in his hand. "Morning Armin." I said approaching the log. He then turned and smiled. "Good morning Eren, wanna sit?" He asks me scooting over to make some room. I went over and sat next to him. "So, how many badges do you guys have?" I asked him. "We each have two, but quick question, did you have something to do with the whole in the wall back in pewter city?" he asks me. I just look at him and smile. "Maybe." I said with a smile. He just shook his head and smiled. But then I heard something behind me. I saw Mikasa walking u. "Good morning guys, what are you guys doing up?" She asks us. "Nothing much, just talking." Armin said. Mikasa then comes over and sits next to me. I then looked to both of my sides. I smiled. "So here we are." I said out loud. Armin looked at me funny. "What do you mean Eren?" He asked me. "We're here, we've been talking about going on our pokemon adventure for years now, and here we are." I told him. He chuckled a bit, and looked at the forest. "You're right, which is why I think you should join me and Armin." Mikasa tells me. I thought about it. It would be nice to be with them. "Yeah Eren, you should come with us." Armin said. "Looks guys, I love you both, but I think I'm doing better making a name for myself, and actually I should head out soon." I said standing up. "Leaving, but you just got here!" Mikasa told me standing up as well. I then walked over to the tent and put on my short sleeve jacket. I then slipped on my shoes, then I put my bag on. "I want to stay, but I need to go." I told them. Mikasa looked devastated. "Okay, I respect that you want to make a name for yourself, but don't do anything stupid." Mikasa tells me. She then runs up and gives me a hug. I hugged her back, it was a tight hug, but a sincere one. I then let go and gave Armin a sincere handshake. "See you Eren." He told me. "See you man." i said. Then i walked away, leaving Mikasa and Armin behind, to start my adventure again.


	6. Chapter 6

I was walking for about a day, I was on my way to Vermillion City. It was maybe mid afternoon, but I was a really tired. I didn't how far It was, but i just wanted to lie down and take a nap, I ended up walking through the night, so I haven't slept in a day. I was just trying to get to the city. "Hey you, kid!" I heard someone yelled at me. I then turned to my right and saw a guy standing there. He was kinda tall, well taller than me. He had blond hair and sideburns, he was also wearing a leather jacket and jeans, with sunglasses resting above his hairline. "What do you want?" I asked him tiredly. "I'm Thomas, and I noticed the pokemon on your belt, so I'm challenging you to a pokemon battle!" he said pointing at me. "You're on, bet I can beat you!" is aid suddenly gaining some of my energy. "Ha, you're funny, here's how I do things, my best three vs you're best three, you okay with that?" He asked me. "You bet I am, let's go!" I screamed. I then grabbed three pokeballs from my belt, I got Squirtle, Rainer, and Starmie, they could never fail me. I was gonna go with Starmie first, so I grabbed his pokeball and smirked. Thomas then saw my look and knew it was gonna start.

"Awesome, then go, Farfetch'd!" he screamed as he threw a pokeball in the air. Then a small bird came out. It was a brown color and had a unibrow, or something like that. And it was holding some kind of plant, I think. "Farfetch'd!" It yelled. "That's an interesting looking pokemon." I told Thomas. "Yeah, he's the first one I caught, very loyal to, but let's see yours!" He yelled at me. "Okay then, go, Rainer!" I yelled. I then threw her pokeball in the air. Then Rainer came out. "Vapor!" She yelled proudly. "Ow wow a Vaporeon!" Thomas said amazed. "Yep, I got her as an Eevee, she's super good in battle." I said. "Fine then, Farfetch'd, use Fury Attack!" Thomas yelled at Farfetch'd. "Farfetch'd!" He yelled as he ran up to Rainer. He then hit Rainer with the plant he had. Rainer was knocked back, but Farfetch'd was quick and ran behind her and hit her again, but when she went forward Farfetch'd did the same thing and ran to the front of her and hit her, he then backed off, proud of the move he did, while Rainer was on the ground. I was amazed, I didn't think it could move that fast. "Rainer, use water pulse!" I yelled at rainer. "Vapor!" She said. She then quickly got up and multiple of beams came out of her mouth. Then they all hit Farfetch'd. He then went flying back. "Farfetch'd, use peck!" Thomas yelled at him. Farfetch'd then flew in the air, and came down and hit Rainer with his beak. Rainer looked hurt, that was a devastating move. "You're okay Rainer, use Aurora beam!" I yelled at Rainer. "Vapor!" She said as a beam of many colors started forming over her. Then it shot out, hitting Farfetch'd really hard. "Farfetch'd!" It yelled in triumph though, it survived. "Way to go Farfetch'd, now use slash!" Thomas yelled. Farfetch'd then dove it at Rainer with it's wings spinning, it hit Rainer with a lot of force. Rainer went flying back in front f me, she was out. "Rainer come back, go, Starmie!" I yelled as I put Rainer back in ehr pokeball, then I threw out starmie's pokeball. Starmie emerged from the ball. "Hya!" Starmie yelled. "A Starmie huh, it's got nothing on me, use night slash!" Thomas yelled. Farfetch'd then ran up to Starmie, his plant looked like it was getting darker, it then hit Starmie, but Starmie didn't move, he looked pissed off. "Hydro pump." I said boldly. "Hya!" Starmie said. Then a jet of water came out of him and hit Farfetch'd. Farfetch'd then went flying back and hit a tree behind Thomas. "Yes, way to go Starmie!" I yelled at Starmie. Starmie then shot two gust of water in the air, basically to brag. "Hya!" He yelled. "Farfetch'd, return!" Thomas yelled putting Farfetch'd back in his pokeball. I was ready, me and Starmie could take on the world right now. "Go, Magmar!" He yelled as he threw out a pokeball. Then a tall pokemon stood there, it wa sered and yellow, and had a duck like face. "Magmar." it said slowly. "A fire type?" I asked Thomas. "Just, just attack." he said embarrassed. "Okay, use surf!" I yelled at Starmie. Then a wave of water formed under Starmie, he then went crashing on Magmar. Magmar didn't really stand a chance, when he water cleared Magmar had fainted. "God dammit." Thomas said as he put Magmar back in his pokeball. "Who do you got now?" I asked him. He then smirked. "Go, Hitmonlee!" He yelled as he threw out a ball. Then out came a Hitmonlee. Standing at 5'6 and looked ready to attack, I've seen these things fight, I was in trouble. "Use double kick, quickly!" Thomas yelled. Hitmonlee nodded and ran towards Starmie. He then kicked Starmie in the air, then when Starmie was falling Hitmonlee kicked him 5 feet back. Starmie landed behind me. He wasn't moving. "Starmie, you okay buddy?" I asked him. He didn't respond. "Ugh, return." I said sheepishly. "Impressive, right?" Thomas asks me with a smirk. "Umm, yeah, you could say that, but go, Squirtle." is aid. I threw squirtle's pokeball. Then he popped out. "Squirtle!" He said happily. But then he saw Hitmonlee. "Squirtle…" He said. "Jump kick, let's finish him off!" Thomas yelled. Hitmonlee than ran up and jumped in the air. He then was falling in a position that looked like he was going to kick squirtle. But Squirtle quickly moved. "Squirtle, use bite!" I screamed. I had a chance. Squirtle then jumped up and bit into Hitmolee's leg. "Get him off!" Thomas yelled. Hitmonlee than started kicking at anything but Squirtle. "Okay, jump of and and use tackle on his knees!" i yelled out loud. Squirtle then let go and jumped behind Hitmonlee, he then tackled the back of his knee. "That's it, use rolling kick!" Thomas yelled. Hitmonlee then did a summersault to the side and kicked Squirtle. Squirtle then went flying back. "No, Squirtle!" I yelled. Squirtle then hit the ground. He wasn't moving much. But then eh shot up all the sudden. "Squirtle!" he said fiercely. He then started to glow a color of white. "Is he?" Thomas was starting. "He is evolving.' is aid with my mouth open. Squirtle then stopped glowing. He was bigger, and had wing like things on his head, his tail was white, and he looked more fierce. "Wartortle!" He said angrily. I pulled out my pokedex. "Wartortle, the evolved form of Squirtle, he is a very aggressive and an impressive fighter." The robotic voice said. "Wow, Wartortle, use your new move, skull bash!" I yelled at Wartortle. Wartortle then ran up and bashed Hitmonlee on the core. Hitmonlee went back. "Now, water gun!" I yelled. He then shot water at Hitmonlee, but it looked worse than usual. It hit Hitmonlee in the face. He then fell on his back. "We did it Wartortle!" I screamed. "Wartortle!" he screamed back at me. "You...beat me?" thomas asked me. "I did, but you did good man." I said walking up to him. He then put Hitmonlee back in his pokeball. I then reached out my hand. He took it and shook it. "Well I hope you have a good one, see you." Thomas said as he walked off. I waved, and went back on the road.

It was late at night, I felt like just sleeping on the side of the road, but I finally reached the city. I walked over a small hill, and I was at the city. It wasn't as big as Cerulean city, but it wasn't small. I saw the pokecenter, I went over and decided to sleep there. I walked over and entered the center. "Did I say later, I said now, hurry up!" I heard someone yelled. I then saw a member of team rocket standing at the desk. There was only one, but he looked mad, and then I saw Nurse Joy giving him money. "Hey, what do you think you're doing!" I yelled at him. He then turned to face me. It was the same guy from Pewter City. long red hair and stood at average height. "It's you again!" He yelled at me. "Go Rainer!" I yelled as I threw out Rainer's pokeball. Then ainer emerged. "Vapor!" She said. The guy looked scared. "I left my pokemon in the van, just please don't do what you did last time, I'll go, okay?" He asks me. I then nod towards the door. He then ran past me. But as he was running I motioned towards Rainer, she then used water gun on the back of his knee. He then fell to the ground. "If I even see you trying to pull this crap again, I won't be this nice." I told him. He then turns and gives me an evil look. "If I see you again, I'll get my revenge." he said. Then he ran out. "Good job Rainer!" I said. She then turned and smiled, or made a happy face. "Vapor!" She said. I then saw Nurse Joy slowly lift her head. "You scared him away?" She asks me. "Yep, just trying to help!" I said proudly. "Vapor!" rainer said agreeing with me. "Oh my god, you're a hero, thank you so much!" She said as she fully stood up. "Yeah no problem, but I originally came here to take the room." I said awkwardly. "Oh of course, it's yours, I wish I could give you something else." She said nervously. I could tell she was stressed, I felt bad even though I just saved her a bunch of money. "Trust me, it's all good, I was just here at the right place and the right time." I told her. "You're right, but please take the room, thank you again and have a good night." She told me. "Vapor!" Rainer said happily. I then walked through the hallway that led to the room.

I entered the room. It was a bit bigger than the rest, but just by a little. I took off my jacket and shirt, I then slipped off my shoes. I then collapsed on the bed. I was so tired. I was about to fall asleep, but I felt something wet near me. I rolled over on my back and saw rainer sitting on the bed. "Vapor?" She asked me. I then reached over and petted her on the head, she might have been my most loyal pokemon. But then I thought back to Wartortle. I then pulled out his pokeball, I then let him out. He then sat on the bed. "Wartortle." he said. "Vapor?" Vaporeon asked him. He nodded at her. "Look guys, we have a gym battle tomorrow, let's just get some rest, okay?" I asked them. They both nodded. I then laid down my head, I then closed my eyes, ready for the battle tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up really tired. I rubbed my eyes a bit and sat up. I saw Wartortle and Rainer at the foot of the bed. "Morning guys." I told them. Then they both slowly got. "Vapor." Rainer yawned. "Wartortle…" Wartortle said tiredly. "Don't you guys remember, today is another gym battle!" I said excitedly. They both seemed unenthusiastic. I then picked up there pokeballs. "Just return, you'll help me today." I said as I put them back in there pokeballs. I then sat up and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and showered, it felt good to take a shower, I was so dirty and I didn't even realize, but my hair was worse. But I stepped out clean and ready to fight another gym leader. I then stepped into the bedroom and put on my clothes, then I picked up my bag and I went out.

Nurse Joy was at her desk, just reading a book. "Bye Nurse Joy, I hope you have a good one!" i told her as I stepped out. "Thank you again, if you ever need anything just come back here!" She said as I stepped out. The town was quiet, which was good, but the gym was really big for a small town. It was as big as the one in Cerulean city. But I walked over to it, ready to fight a gym. I walked in and was shocked to find what I did. The place was huge, it was a sand field indoors, with metal plates sticking out of the ground. But there were three people in the gym, a guy and girl had there backs towards me, but a big man stood there in front of them, facing me. He looked like he was 6'5, he had a goatee and was bald. He was wearing a dark green open jacket with dog tags, and he was wearing camo pants with combat boots. "Umm, sir?" I asked him. He pushed past the two in front of him and walked up to me. He then looked down at me. "Can I help you maggot!" He yelled at me. I was terrified, I feel like I would rather fight a machamp than fight this guy. "Umm, I was looking for the gym leader." is aid sheepishly. His eyes then went wide. "You stupid child, you're looking at the gym leader!" He yelled at me. My knees then felt weak. 'Okay, well, I challenge you." I said quietly. "What was that maggot!" He yelled at me. "I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" I yelled at him. "This kid actually wants to fight you?" The girl behind him said. "He doesn't stand a chance, you shouldn't accept Commander Shadis." the guy told him. But he ignored them both. "What's your name!" He yelled at me. "I'm eren sir, and I have two badges and today I will get three, sir!" I yelled at him. He then studied me, looking at me from head to toe. "Okay then, I'm Keith Shadis, but you can call me Commander Shadis, and I accept!" He yelled. I nodded, I then walked to the far side of the field. "You sure about this Commander?" The guy asked him. Shadis then nodded at him.

"Let me see what you have!" He yelled at me. "Okay, go, Wartortle!" I yelled as I threw out Wartortle's pokeball. Then he came out, and looked ready to fight. "Wartortle!" He said fiercely. "Hm, this should be easy, but go, Magneton!" He yelled. Then he threw a pokeball, and out came a magnet looking pokemon. "Magneton!" Said a very robot sounding voice. "Don't be scared, use bubble beam!" I yelled at Wartortle. "Wartortle!" he said. Then he shot a jet of bubbles at Magneton. But it didn't seem to faze Magneton. "Use thundershock" Shadis yelled. "Magneton!" he said loudly. Then electricity started forming around Magneton. Then it shot out and zapped Wartortle. Wartortle looked hurt. "You're good buddy, use skull bash!" i yelled at him. "Wartortle!" he yelled. He then ran full speed and Magneton and hit him with his head. It did a little damage, but not enough. "USE ELECTRIC BALL!" Shadis screamed. Magneton then started forming a ball made of lighting above him, he then sent it crashing down on Wartortle. Then sand field the field, making it hard to see. "Wartortle, you okay pal?" ia sked. There wasn't a response. But once the sand cleared I saw Wartortle on the ground not moving. "Ha, it was to weak." Shadis said. 'That's not true!" is aid as I put him back in his pokeball. "Wait Commander, that's the kid who beat Petra, I recognize him now!" The guy said. "You're right, let's see that magikarp then, huh kid." He told me. "You're gonna regret that once I take care of that Magneton!" is aid. "You can't beat Magneton kid." The girl said. "Go, Psyduck!" I yelled. I then threw his pokeball in the air. Then Psyduck came out. "PSY!" He said holding his head. "This is gonna be cute." the guy said. "Shut it Nac, you to Mina!" He yelled back at them. "Psyduck, take him out with wonder room!" i yelled at Psyduck. Psyduck then stepped back. Then the walls started forming again, with just Magneton and Psyduck inside the room. "Where'd he go?" Mina asked out loud. I just smiled, this was one of my favorite moves. Then the walls disappeared, and Magneton was on the ground, and Psyduck stood victorias. "Way to go Psyduck!" I yelled. "Return Magneton, go Voltorb!" he yelled as he swapped his pokemon. "Are you going to-" Nac was saying but were cut off by Shadis. "Yes I am." Shadis said. "Okay then, use Scratch!" i yelled at Psyduck. Psyduck the lunged forward and scratched at Voltorb, but it wasn't very effective. "Nice move, but I have a better one, use self-destruct!" Shadis yelled. Then Voltorb started to glow brightly. "It's evolving!" I yelled out loud. But I saw Nac and Mina shake there heads saying no. Then all the sudden a huge explosion went off and blasted sand everywhere. But Psyduck went flying back at me and hit me right in the chest. The pain came immediately. "AGH!" I yelled in pain. I fell to the ground with my arms on my chest. "You're weak, get out and we can do this tomorrow." Shadis said camly. I coughed up a bit of blood, maybe he was right. But then I thought about my fight with Petra, how I didn't quit, which meant I wasn't going to quit here. "No, I'm fine!" I yelled as I stumbled off the ground. Then i got an idea of how big that explosion was. Some of the metal pieces that were sticking out of the ground were scattered around the field, Psyduck was lying on the ground in front of me, and Voltorb was also down. But then is aw the look on Nac and Mina's faces, they looked shocked that I could stand. I then took out Psyduck's pokeball. And put him back. "You did good buddy." Is aid silently. I then got out Starmie's pokeball. "The let's continue, but didn't die in my field, okay?" He asked me. That got me mad for some reason. "If I was gonna die, it's sure as hell not gonna be in this place, now go Starmie!" I yelled as I threw out his pokeball. Then Starmie came out, but when i threw it it caused a lot of pain, but I fought through it. "Hya!" He yelled. "Go, Electrode!" Shadis yelled. He then threw a pokeball and out came Electrode, he looked like a bigger color swapped version of voltorb. "Electrode." it said. "You're no match, use rapid spin!" I yelled. "Hya!" Starmie said. He then went forward and started spinning, and hit Electrode. Electrode went back about five feet, but it wasn't enough. "Rollout!" Shadis yelled. Electrode then went rolling forward and hit Starmie, Starmie went flying back, it was powerful. "That's a strong pokemon." I said. "Ha, I know, he's me best one." Shadis said. "But he's no match, use Hydro Pump!"I yelled. Starmie then shot a huge jet of water at Electrode, but Electrode moved out of the way quickly. "Use spark!" Shadis yelled. "Electrode!" He said out loud. Then he shot a bolt of lighting at Starmie, and Starmie went flying into one of the pieces of metal. Dammit! I thought to myself. I then put him back in his pokeball. "Ha, are you out yet?" he asked me. I had two left, Bud and Rainer, but I knew who I had to pick. "Go, Rainer!" I yelled. I threw her pokeball and she came out. "Vapor!" She said. "Okay then, use shock!" Shadis yelled. He tried the move again, but Rainer is faster than Starmie. She quickly moved. "Water gun!' I yelled at her. "Vapor!" She yelled. She then shot Electrode with a jet of water. Electrode went back a bit, but he wasn't to terribly hurt. "I didn't want to do this, but self-destruct!" Shadis yelled. Electrode than rolled over next to Rainer and started to glow brighter. "Quickly, move Rainer!" I yelled. Rainer started running, but then Electrode exploded, causing sand to go everywhere. "Rainer, Rainer are you okay?' I asked trying to see her in the sand. "Ha, faceit kid, you just lost." I heard Mina say. But then the sand cleared, and I saw rainer, she was extremely bruised and looked injured, but she was alive. "Vap..vap..vapor." She said weakly. 'We did it Rainer I said running up to her. But then I felt the pain in my chest again, I need to stop running. "Vapor?" She asked me. "I'm fine, just return." is aid putting her back inside her pokeball.

"Wow, not only am I surprised a maggot like you beat me, but you were injured to, that's impressive young man!" I heard Shadis say. I looked up and saw him coming over to where I was. "Thank you sir." I said. "So this is yours, the thunder badge." he said handing me a badge. It was shaped like a flower, and was yellow. "Wow, thanks sir." I told him holding the badge. "You earned, now go, I believe you have an adventure to go on." He said smiling. "Yeha, that was one hell of a fight." nac said holding out his hand in a fist. I pumped it. "Yeah, not gonna lie, it's kinda awesome that you kept fighting while injured." Mina said. She then held out her hand , and I took it and shook her hand. "Thank you guys, and have a good day." Is aid as I walked out.

I stepped out, the sun was shining, it was a good day. But I saw something that caught my attention. A group of about eight people standing around someone on a bench. I was gonna heal my pokemon, but I was really interested in what was going on. I walked over to see who everyone was around. "And then I jumped off the tree and punched him." I heard a very familiar voice say. It was Olou. But he saw me in between some people. "If it isn't Eren the magikarp trainer!" he said standing up. He then walked over to me, and everyone was staring at me. "Hey Olou…" I said. I wish I ignored the group of people. "Okay guys, I fought this guy and he pulled out a damn magikarp, and he called it Bud!" He said laughing. Everyone then started laughing at me. "Look, I don't have time for this, I need to go." I told him. "Ha, I think we should have a rematch, what do you say.' He asked me. I was gonna tell him I needed to heal my pokemon, but his smirk bothered me,he knew I only had one left, he probably saw the battle, he was planning on this, so he could fight me. "You know what, no, I only have one left." i told him. "Oh shit guys, get out your cameras everybody, the hero from Cerulean City is to scared to fight me, wow, what a wimp." He said taunting me. I clenched my fist. He was making me so mad. "Oh wow, he's a scared little kid." One of the girls said. "You know what, fine, let's fight right now!" I yelled at him. "Awesome, now everybody back up, my pokemon might hurt something." He said smirking. Everyone then moved to the side.

"Ha, you're no match, go Electabuzz!" he yelled as he threw a pokeball. Then out came his Electabuzz, the same one I fought last time. "Electabuzz!" he said loudly. I sighed, all I had left was Bud. "I'm going live, we're filming this!" I heard a guy say. Screw my lie. I thought to myself. "Go, Bud." I said quietly. He then came out of his pokeball. "KARP KARP!" He said loudly. He then started flopping on the ground. Everyone then started laughing, I wanted to die. "We're doing this again, to be honest I'd rather eat that thing then fight it." Olou said. Everyone laughed. "Yeah you're funny, but I'll beat you somehow!" I yelled at him. "Right, well let's end this quickly, use low kick." Olou said. "Electabuzz!" Electabuzz said angrily. He then ran over to Bud. He then kicked Bud while running. Bud then went flying back behind me. "Ha, looks like that ended fast." olou said. "Karp...karp…" Bud said very weak. "No, he's alive!" I said. "Face it kid, you're pokemon is trash, go home." A guy said. "Hey, that's not true!" I yelled at him. "Just give up, you're not a good trainer.' A girl told me. "Hey, I have three badges, I'm a fine trainer. "Yeah, but you have a dumb stupid Magikarp, how bout you sell that piece of garbage and use the money to get a new pokeball and then go get a new pokemon.' A guy told me. I was being humiliated, and I was on camera.

"Grrr…" I heard from behind me. Everyone looked back, I did as well. "Bud, was that you?" I asked him. He then started to glow white. "He's evolving." A guy said. "Oh fantastic, maybe we can all eat tonight!" Olou said. Everyone then started to laugh. But then got bigger, and bigger, and bigger. He then stopped glowing, and I was awestruck. It looked like it was twenty feet tall and was shaped like a snake, and it looked pissed off. I pulled out my pokedex. I then clicked scan. "Gyarados, the evolved form of magikarp, in the wild this pokemon is known to take down fishing ships and is considered to be one of the strongest pokemon in the world." the robotic voice said. "Bud?" I asked him. "RAGH!" Bud yelled loudly. "Oh shit." Olou said quietly. I looked back and saw that even Electabuzz looked scared. I then opened up the pokedex to see that Bud learned a new move. Dragon rage. 'You're in trouble now, use dragon rage!" I yelled out loud. "RAGH!" Bud yelled. A purple beam started to form inside his open mouth, it then shot out and hit Electabuzz, and then Electabuzz went flying back. Olou looked terrified. "Looks like I won." I told him. He looked shocked, like he couldn't talk. I the crossed my arms."You're not so tough now, huh?" I asked him. "Well, umm, I, umm, you know what, I don't need to fight trainers like you, it's below my level." He said, trying to sound confident. "Yeah, I don't have time for you either, enjoy hanging out with all you quote unquote friends, and I'm gone, bud return." I said. I then put bud back in his pokeball. I then turned and walked away, can't wait to see where I go next. I thought to myself as I walked off.


End file.
